Freya's romantic date
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Lucien takes Freya on the date of her dreams


Freya Mikaelson walks in to the penthouse she shares with her boyfriend of 50 years. She sees him sitting at his desk doing some paperwork for his company Kingmaker land development. Freya goes up behind him and puts her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek "Hi."

Lucien Castle turns his head to kiss his girlfriends cheek "Hello my lovely Freya."

Lucien can tell there's something wrong " What's wrong?"

Freya knows this is stupid but she wants this." You know how I was a prisoner for most of my life so I never got to have a normal life. Now that I have a normal life we have been together for fifty years and we never went on a real pick me up bring me flowers kind of a date sure we go to Rousseau's and drink and have food and dance on the bar but I want a date in a place that's not a bar I can dress up look pretty I know it's stupid. You have other things to worry about than taking me on a proper date."

Lucien sees she really wants this and he wants to make his witch happy " It's not stupid and you look beautiful in anything you wear why didn't you tell me this is what you wanted."

" I thought you would of laughed if you knew I wanted to go on a date."

" Freya Mikaelson I love you and I wouldn't have laughed at you after all theses decades I still find myself intrigued by you. You made me feel something that I never felt in my thousand years in this world love. Now you want a real date I will give it to you but I do have to warn you that I myself never went on a real date either when I was human I was a servant and as a vampire well nobody really liked me until I showed up in this town so what does a first date entail would we be sleeping together."

Freya smiles down and kisses him then teases him " Thank you and what kind of a lady do you think I am I don't sleep with a guy on the first date."

Lucien knows she's teases so he decides to do some teases of his own he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder Freya yells in excitement" Lucien!"

"You know I think you do when we went to Rousseau's that first time you just couldn't wait to get to to bed."

" If I remember correctly the moment the door was closed you ripped my clothes off."

Lucien throws her on the bed and climbs up her he slides a hand up her shirt and cups one if her breasts over her bra " You ripped my clothes off too it's like you put a spell on me I'm powerless against you."

"That night and every night since you show me that stamina you brag about."

" I'm about to show you again right now."

Xxx

The front door slams open "Freya I told you I would try to be civil but that got me back in my box for fifty years that's it I'm ending this miserable life of mine maybe I will find peace or see Sage again I don't know now that the other side is gone."

Freya comes out of the bedroom readjusting her shirt " Finn your awake what are you doing here?"

Finn looks around at the only sibling he likes home " I was told you were living with Lucien and I couldn't believe it I thought Freya would never but here you are."

Lucien comes out of the bedroom with no shirt on Freya took it off him when they were kissing he heads to the kitchen she has learned that she not only is he powerless against her she is powerless when he's shirtless and she loves it. " And here he is."

" Finn why don't I just put you back in my pendent until we find another body for you."

Finn still can't believe the servant he met a thousand years ago is dating is beloved older sister " No don't you remember that little witch condemned me to this body when I awoke and saw the beasts you call family had found hope and yet there's no hope for me I can't anymore for the majority of my life I have been in a box let me go sister."

Lucien hands her a drink and goes to his office to finish that paperwork while Freya talks with Finn " I'm not taking sides but Davina wouldn't have cursed you if you hadn't killed Kol why did you kill him he's our brother."

Finn yells " He had to die he chose them instead of mother."

Freya sighs and takes a seat on the couch " Finn you are the only one out of the six of us that still love Esther even after all she's done to us."

" Goodbye Freya."

Freya catches his arm " wait when I brought you back you told me things would be different but they weren't."

" They were different but Niklaus came back and put me back in my box."

" Klaus put you back in your coffin because you threatened his fiancé Caroline also Elijah's girlfriend Katherine."

" I'm doing this you can't stop me but before I go I want to know one thing why didn't you take the dagger out of me?"

Freya looks down ashamed " Our siblings said it was better this way and to live your life he will be awoken soon and before you were daggered you burned your arm saving the last white oak bullet, threatened Davina, Caroline, and Katherine got in a fight with Kol and called us all beasts with no hope."

" I need a release tell me where you hid the bullet."

Freya can see he really wants this " I hid the bullet in Clayton Idaho in one of the old mines they don't use."

Finn looks happy for the first time ever " Thank you sister goodbye."

" I wish you wouldn't do this"

" I will finally be free."

Freya hugs him again "I love you Finn"

Finn hates his family except for Freya " I love you to Freya."

Freya curls up on the couch Lucien comes out of his office and puts his arms around her and she cries for her younger brother. When she's done crying Lucien kisses her forehead and she curls more in to his side. Lucien picks her up bridal style and carries her to there bed and tucks her into their bed.

Xxx

Freya walks into the penthouse she was shopping with Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah and Davina she notices there is a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom she follows the path expecting her boyfriend and also curious what is going on Lucien can be romantic but not this romantic. She opens the double doors to there room and it's empty except there's a card on the bed she puts her bags down and reads it " Be ready at 4 I'm going to give you your dream date."

She smiled at the card and pulls out a black dress she just got that the girls said would drive Lucien crazy she also pulls out a new pair of black heels. After a bubble bath, painting her nails, curling her hair to her liking and getting dressed in a short open back black dress. There's a knock at the door just as she's putting on some perfume she thinks it weird nobody knocks not even if there busy.

She goes to open the door and Lucien is on the other side of the door with a colorful bouquet of flowers in his hand " These's are for you."

Freya smiles and takes the the flowers and sniffs them " Thank you, you look very handsome so where are we going."

Lucien can't talk his eyes off Freya's outfit " Don't worry love you will love it."

Freya wants to know so while she's putting the flowers in a case " Can you give me a hint."

Lucien laughs " Now if I gave you a hint that would ruin the surprise just trust me you will love it."

Freya nods putting the flowers on the table. Lucien pulls her into his chest and kisses down her neck " I haven't told you yet but your driving me crazy in this dress I don't know if I will be able to control myself with you wearing this."

Freya smiles she has never had someone that makes her feel so loved like Lucien does she turns around and runs her hands down his suit clad body " That was the point."

She presses her body to his and whispers in his ear " I'm not wearing anything underneath it either."

She bites his ear and goes to walk away. Lucien pulls her back and slides a hand down her side to the bottom of her dress " How did I get so lucky to have you in my life for the fifty years?"

Freya moves her ass across the front of his dress pants " Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

Lucien realizes she's been trying to get him to reveal what he has planned " You are a naughty little minx Freya Mikaelson."

Xxx

Lucien is driving out of town and Freya turns to him " We're not eating in town?"

Lucien puts a finger to his mouth " It's a surprise."

Freya just shakes her head. Lucien keeps driving until he reaches a warehouse. Freya looks around and is disappointed "Our date is at a warehouse?"

Lucien puts his hand on her back " No were here to get on the plane that will take us to our date."

" A plane?"

Lucien nods " I thought while the plane takes us to our destination we could take advantage of you not wearing anything underneath that ravishing dress."

They're sitting on the couch and Lucien slides a hand up her thigh Freya hits his arm " I don't want to mess my outfit or hair up after."

Xxx

Couple hours later Lucien points out points the window Freya looks " You took me to Italy!"

"You told me last week you never went to Italy and you wanted to."

Freya hugs and kisses him " Thank you"

" Don't thank me yet we haven't even got to the restaurant yet."

They get off the plane and a limo is waiting for them.

Xxx

They arrive at Valentino and guy with a bouquet of flower is waiting for them he hands them to Freya she smiles and accepts them. Inside the restaurant it's beautiful with golden walls, beautiful paintings hanging on the wall, tables with white table clothes with rose petals and golden placemats and candles on them, statues of horses in an In Groove in the wall, a glass chandler in the middle of the room, the only bad thing is it's empty.

Freya is speechless as she looks around the room " Lucien it's beautiful but why is it empty?"

Lucien laughs " I told everyone it's closed tonight I had a special date."

Freya looks at him in confusion and he takes her hand and guides her to one of the tables a waiter pulls out her chair and pours them champagne and hands them menus. " So how did you find this place?"

Lucien giving his undivided attention to his intriguing and beautiful girlfriend Freya has made him feel things he has never felt in his thousand years on this earth. " I own it I used to live in here in Italy and bring clients who were interested in kingmaker here and when I found out they were closing I brought it from them."

Freya nods and takes a sip of her champagne when another waiter comes up to them "Would you like some appetizers while you look? Or are you ready to order."

The couple looks up "We're ready I would like the chicken French but instead of pasta can I have a Caesar salad" "French veal" the waiter nods and takes there menus away.

"Are you ready for the wedding of the century my brother Klaus and Caroline?"

" I never thought Nik would find someone he loved as much as Caroline to marry her or Elijah would find love with the famous Katherine Pierce."

Freya lets out a little giggle " I know in the one year I was alive over the centuries I had even heard of the elusive Katherine Pierce and my brothers hunt for her when I first met Klaus he had so much anger in him and dismissed me trying to help him but when Caroline showed up you could see the anger disappear."

Lucien reaches across the table and entwines his hands with Freya's " When I came to New Orleans it was to warn klaus of the sire line war but I also wanted to make him suffer for taking a hundred years of my life. Then I met you and you were a new variable I couldn't help find myself intrigued we both felt the spark between us and now fifty years later I'm still in New Orleans with the most beautiful witch by my side who I have in love with."

Freya blushes at that last part " Thank you I never thought I would fall in love at all. At least not with the first vampire my family sired but you turned my life even more upside down you were my rock when Finn and Kol were trying to kill each other you even defended me when Kol pushed me out of the way to get to Finn."

Lucien kisses her and there food arrives.

They walk out of the restaurant with Lucien's arm around her shoulders and Freya head on his shoulder "This is the perfect date."

Lucien kisses her forehead " It's not over yet I have one more surprise."

" Where to now?"

" Rome."

Xxx

They arrive in Rome and Lucien takes her to the Fontana De Trevi and hands her a coin from his pocket " Make a wish love."

" Only if you do with me."

Lucien takes another coin from his pocket they both turn around kiss and throw there coins in the fountain. Lucien sees how happy Freya is and loves it " What did you wish for?"

" I can't tell you it won't come true."

Lucien laughs and pulls her to him and dips her and kisses her. When he brings her back up he brings them over and they sit on the fountain Freya is sitting on his lap. " Thank you for doing this this is the best night of my immortal life."

Lucien runs a hand up her bare back " Your welcome and it's the best night of my immortal life too."

Freya stands up and takes his hands " Now I have a surprise for you I did tell you, you could take advantage of me not wearing anything underneath."

Xxx

Lucien smirks and vamps them to the best suite in the hotel de Russie. As soon as the door is shut Lucien pins her to the door and attacks her neck with kisses. Freya gets his jacket off and untucks his dress shirt. " Lucien."

Lucien stop kissing her and looks at her "Do you really want to do this up against the door we have this entire suite."

Lucien looks at her this isn't there first time. Ever since that first time they haven't been able to take there hands off each other when they are alone. Lucien takes her hand and brings her more into their suite "Where would you like to go the library, the kitchen, the bedroom, the sitting room, dinning room, the bar, the dressing room, the walk in closet it leads to a mosaic bathroom, up against a window overlooking a secret garden and the city."

Freya smiles and leans into his chest he puts his arms around her " Just because we're in another country I'm still not having sex up against a window with you."

" I think you would enjoy it."

"You have been asking for fifty years and the answer is always no."

Lucien kisses her shoulder " I know I just thought were in a new country try something new and it doesn't matter if we destroy this suite I own it it's called the Castle suite."

Freya turns around in his arms " You gave me a perfect date one I only dreamed of so I'm only to give you something too. Take me up against the window then everywhere else in this beautiful suite like you said let's destroy it."

Lucien smirks and vamps them to the floor to ceiling window " You little minx."

Freya brings his head to met hers "Your little minx don't you forget it."


End file.
